Hasta que la furia nos separe
by PentypusKoop
Summary: Cuando las cosas salen mal... Es malo tomar lo que me pertenece hasta el final? Incluso sobre la vida de lo que mas amo? Pero antes de que las posibilidades se hicieran realidad, tome toda posibilidad de ti...


_**Hola, esto esta basado en un sueño muy extraño que tuve, mas bien una pesadilla y en la cancion A Little Piece of Heaven de Avenged Sevenfold. Es una cancion algo violenta pero esta genial. Importante: contiene Kipper o como quieran llamarle, ademas como los pinguinos no tienen dedos colocan los anillos junto con sus placas militares, es decir los traen colgados en el cuello.**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria**_

* * *

Estoy decidido, hoy será el día…

Caminaba por las calles de Manhattan, por fin pude conseguir la última pieza de mi proyecto, más bien la única pero la más importante.

Entre al zoológico, estaba algo solitario tal vez por que esta nublado. Me detuve frente a la escotilla, repase mentalmente lo que iba a decir, respire hondo y baje apretando un poco la cajita en mi aleta.

Dentro solo estaba Skipper viendo televisión, Rico y Cabo no estaban por ninguna parte. _"Perfecto"_-pensé avanzando hacia el laboratorio. _"Esta es tu oportunidad Kowalski, solo tómalo con calma"_

-Ehm Skipper, puedes venir un momento- lo llame desde dentro del laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasa Kowalski?-pregunto Skipper entrando. _"Vamos, no es momento de arrepentirse"_-pensé mientras el pingüino frente a mi me miraba con curiosidad.

-Ehh…yo…-comencé_ "Pero…si algo sale mal? No, no debo pensar eso"_-Yo…

-Tu… que?-pregunto un Skipper muy curioso girando la cabeza

-Yo quiero saber…si…-dije sacando la caja detrás de mí abriéndola ante sus ojos. Skipper miro sorprendido el brillante par de anillos delante de él sin decir nada. Levanto la vista lentamente sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa.

-Yo…yo…no estoy listo para esto- dijo cerrando la caja y bajando la vista. Sentí como todo se venia abajo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmure mirando el suelo- Tu no quieres estar conmigo?-le pregunte

-No, no es eso, yo…-comenzó a decir el líder.

-Tienes a alguien mas?- volví a preguntar, comenzaba a enojarme.

-No! Es solo que…-trato de decir pero lo tome de los hombros y lo atraje hacia mi abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Porqué?-pregunte apretándolo mas.

-Kowalski me estas asustando-dijo soltándose y retrocediendo. Un montón de posibilidades cruzaron mi cabeza, pero mi mente estaba fuera de si, tantos planes a la basura mientras el pingüino que amaba se alejaba asustado hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento-dije tomando una navaja de una mesa cercana y lanzándola hacia él, clavándose en su espalda haciéndole caer. Rápidamente me abalance sobre el atrapándolo.-Pero si no puedes estar conmigo, no dejare que vallas con alguien mas-termine sacando la navaja de su espalda y volteándolo hacia a mi.

-Kowalski, espera por favor-suplico aterrado observando como su sangre escurría por un costado.

-Adiós Skipper

Empecé a apuñalarlo mientras reía como maniático, una y otra y otra vez. Skipper se retorcía debajo de mí tratando de escapar. Seguí apuñalando, su sangre salpicaba las paredes. Note una lagrima en su rostro, me detuve, me miraba con una mezcla de terror y tristeza. Poco a poco dejo de moverse…

-No, que hice? Skipper!- grite abrazando su cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado. Afuera, el sonido de la lluvia cubría el de mi llanto.

* * *

He perdido la razón, como pude hacerle eso? Se supone que amaba a ese pingüino, incluso más que a mí preciada ciencia. Porque?

Estaba sentado en un rincón del baño, después de haber dejado el laboratorio como si nada me había encerrado ahí. Aun estaba cubierto con su sangre…

-Kowalski? Estas ahí dentro?- pregunto Cabo desde el exterior.

-Si Cabo, voy a darme un baño-conteste aclarando mi voz

-Esta bien

Me arrastre hacia la tina. Tal vez el agua fría me calme un poco…

Cuando salí el cuartel estaba en silencio, Rico dormía tranquilo en su litera. Avance encontrándome a Cabo recostado en la escalera, me acerque y lo moví con cuidado.

-Cabo, despierta- el pequeño se froto los ojos y miro alrededor como si buscara algo.

-Kowalski donde fue Skipper? No lo he visto desde que Rico y yo fuimos por unos hielitos.

Me quede helado, que rayos le iba a decir?

-Ehh…Skipper? Skipper se…se fue a una misión personal muy importante- le invente rápidamente. Cabo suspiro mirando la escotilla.

-Sabes si regresara pronto?-pregunto preocupado

-No lo se-respondí reprimiendo un sollozo al recordar lo ocurrido. El pingüinito se levanto y camino hacia su litera mirando una ultima vez la escotilla antes de acostarse.

-¿Qué hacías ahí acostado?-le pregunte mientras subía a mi litera

-Nada, solo estaba esperándolo…

* * *

Solo han pasado un par de días, solo un maldito par de días pero me han parecido semanas. Me siento terrible no solo porque lo extraño, también por mentirle a Cabo que sigue esperando su regreso. Por ahora lo tengo en mi laboratorio, no me atrevo a sacarlo por si me descubren, aunque tampoco quiero separarme de él. Incluso he bajado la temperatura del lugar para que no se note su presencia.

De nuevo solo. Rico ha ido a pasear con la señorita Perky y Cabo fue a tomar él te con Phil y Mason. Miraba la televisión, nada interesante, afuera una tenue llovizna caía sobre el estanque que poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte. El reporte del clima advertía sobre una tormenta, no hice mucho caso…hasta que se fue la luz.

_"Rayos, ahora que hago?"_-pensé

Me asome por la escotilla, la llovizna ahora era lluvia, al parecer toda Manhattan se había quedado sin luz. Un sonido dentro del cuartel llamo mi atención, baje sin cerrar la escotilla y escuche…de nuevo un sonido, como un golpe que provenía del laboratorio. Tal vez cuajito había salido de su lata.

Tome una linterna y entre al laboratorio, estaba muy obscuro, camine hasta una repisa, cuajito seguía en su lugar. Algo estaba mal, el armario donde tenia a Skipper estaba abierto pero…y Skipper? Un movimiento en el rincón, tal vez el que lo saco sigue aquí. Me acerco con cuidado, la linterna parpadea un poco, el intruso también se mueve y jadea…

Alumbro el rincón y me encuentro frente a frente…con Skipper. Esto no puede estar pasando, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que…debo estar soñando. No, desgraciadamente no estoy soñando. Me quede congelado en mi lugar mientras aquella criatura me miraba.

Definitivamente es Skipper, bueno más bien su cadáver y… esta vivo!

-Skipper?- se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme y comenzó a levantar una aleta.

-Kowalski…-gruño haciéndome temblar del terror. Hubo un destello en la obscuridad, era la navaja con la que había acabado con su vida…y la estaba empuñando con fuerza.

-Kowalski!...

No pude gritar, solo salí corriendo presa del pánico al sentir la navaja cortar mi carne. Cerré la escotilla, eso no lo detendría pero me daría ventaja. Corrí por los pasillos del zoológico, el agua borraba mi rastro de sangre. Hacia donde correr? Debo buscar ayuda.

Entre corriendo al hábitat de Marlene…

-Kowalski que rayos…-empezó pero la calle con una seña, su cueva esta casi tan obscura como el cuartel.

-Marlene hice algo muy malo…-comencé a decirle alejándome de la entrada.

-Pero que…que te paso en la aleta?-dijo señalando el profundo corte en ella.

-A eso voy, solo no hagas ruido-conteste vigilando la entrada.

-Kowalski que pasa?-dijo con un tono mas serio cruzando los brazos.

-Yo…yo mate a Skipper-le dije casi en un susurro.

-Tu que! Kowalski!-comenzó pero le tape la boca.

-Por favor no grites- le dije soltándola, se alejó y me miro asustada.

-Por que lo hiciste?-me pregunto

-No lo se! Perdí el control, no quería que se alejara de mi-le conteste sin dejar de ver hacia afuera.

-Pero porque se alejaría de ti?- rápidamente saque la cajita que contenía los anillos con sus respectivas cadenas, la guarde casi inmediatamente. Ella se quedo callada analizando aquella información.

-Soy un idiota, lo se-le dije al ver su expresión.

-Uno muy grande pero, quien te hizo eso?- dijo volviendo a señalar mi herida que volvía a sangrar.

-Skipper

-Pero el…

-Esta muerto, pero revivió! Lo que es imposible ya que…

-Olvida la ciencia Kowalski, esto es grave puede lastimar a alguien- exclamo la nutria alterándose.

-Ahora quiere matarme y lo peor es que todo este tiempo le mentí a Cabo- que grave se ha vuelto todo. Un grito resonó en el silencio, provenía del hábitat de los lémures.

-Debo detenerlo…Marlene no salgas de aquí por nada- le dije y salí corriendo de ahí. La tormenta nublaba mi vista pero logre llegar al hábitat. Estaban todos sobre un árbol aterrados por el pingüino mutilado que trataba de alcanzarlos.

-Hey! Estoy por aquí!-grite para llamar su atención.

Ya no iba a huir, debo compensar lo que he hecho. Fracase pero no puedo empezar de nuevo. Avanzo hacia mí ante la mirada sorprendida de los lémures.

-Perdóname, mientras yo disfrutaba mi pedazo de cielo, tu ardías en el infierno sin paz por siempre…- mal momento para ser poético.

Skipper se detuvo frente a mí, la lluvia lo había limpiado casi del todo mostrando las múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo. A pesar del terror que sentía no me moví.

_"Tuviste mi corazón, al menos la mayor parte. De todas formas iba a morir algún día."_

-Lo siento- dijo antes de dar el primer golpe. Uno y otro y otro, la sangre escurría por todos lados. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…

-Y eso es lo que pasaría si me apresuro y pierdo el control.-termine de contarle a Cabo que temblaba asustado.

-Kowalski tus pensamientos me dan miedo- dijo el pequeño abrazando fuerte su lunacornio.

-A mi igual- le dije mientras observaba al líder entrenar con Rico._ "Tal vez solo debo esperar el momento oportuno"_

_Sufrire el tiempo que sea necesario  
_

_para compensartelo_

_hare lo que quieras que haga_

_y si eso no es suficiente_

_si no es suficiente_

_lo intentare otra vez_

_y otra vez_

_una y otra vez_

* * *

**_Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios_**

**_Si a alguien le dio curiosidad la cancion aqui esta el enlace: www. youtube watch?v=Zh-ML1Y4Sgk solo quiten los espacios y listo!_**


End file.
